


Ten Seconds

by Dorkstrides



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, New Year's Eve, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkstrides/pseuds/Dorkstrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short story about Dirk sharing a New Year's kiss with the reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in DIRK'S POV so stop embarrassing yourself by trying to say this is self insert lmao

10

The tv was drowned out by the crowd of people in the room as they shouted out the countdown to the new year.

9

Everyone's eyes were glued to the tv screen, excitement and anticipation hanging in the air.

8

Friends held onto each other's shoulders, couples holding hands tightly.

7

A few people held champagne bottles, preparing to pop the cork off at the moment the ball dropped.

6

Heads turned away from the tv as couples waited to share a New Year's kiss.

5

I looked over to the person on my left. My best friend. My crush.

4

I knew this would be the best chance I had to confess my feelings.

3

My heart beat erratically as my face burned scarlet. It was now or never.

2

I reached out to my crush, turning their head to face me. I could see confusion in their eyes as I leaned in closer to them.

1

My lips connected with theirs as the room erupted with cheering, the corks popping out of champagne bottles and flying across the room. I could hear my friend Roxy snicker as she threw confetti at me and everyone else in her general area. Pulling back, I was met with the shocked face of (y/n). My eyes turned towards the floor, hidden by my triangular shades.  
I heard (y/n) whisper my name before they pulled my face back up to theirs, pressing their lips against mine. It felt like forever before we broke apart, our faces flushed and our breathing heavy. "I love you (y/n)." I said softly. "I love you too Dirk." (y/n) replied, wrapping their arms around me.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
